Harry and and the book of special spells:
by josh100000
Summary: Harry and Ginny are alone in the borrow Ginny finds a potion that pretty much lets her shape sift and decides to have some fun with harry. 18 Hentai TF


Harry woke up in the burrow, the un was shining through the half closed curtains. It was the middle of summer and harry couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts in a few weeks.

He went down to the kitchen to find it empty there was a note in the table that read: Gone to get new clothes for Ron in dragon ally, Back around 8 Arthur Weasley.

All the burrow for myself until the night, thought Harry, but he was interrupted by the sound from breaking glass that came from upstairs. Harry ran up the staircase and into the hallway, the sound could have only calmed from one place: Ginny's room!

Harry opened the door and entered Ginny's room to find an 18 year old girl wearing button up pajamas that looked about 3 sizes too small, the top exposing her flat well toned belly and barely came down over her ample B-cup breasts, the buttons of the strained shirt threatened to pop off at any second. The girls pants looked like short shorts at the verge of ripping. And her face, there was something familiar about her face, her ginger hair, her bright brown eyes…

"Ginny?" Asked Harry To the 18 year old in front of him looking surprised. "Ginny is that you?" Asked Harry to the 18-year-old. She nodded. "What happened to you?" Harry asked her. "Um… Its complicated…" She answered with a mischievous look on her face. "Well then start explaining." Insisted Harry. "Well," Said Ginny, "It all started when we went to get new supplies last year," She started, "and I went into Borgin and Burke's and found a book that looked interesting and I decided to buy it, its name was, A guide to transfiguration potions," She paused, turned around and bent down to open a chest, giving Harry a nice view of her backside, barely covered by the overstretched garment, the view made a budge on Harry's pants which he covered immediately with his t-shirt. "Here it is." Said 18-year-old Ginny as she walked over to Harry who noticed that Ginny was now taller than him. As Ginny handed him the book he scanned the black cover with the title: A guide to transfiguration potions written in gold. "I forgot to pack it last year and when we returned for summer vacation I found it on a chest," She continued, "I started reading it and I found some potions that could change stuff, and then I found this" She said pointing at a half empty cauldron filled with a purple liquid. "Its a potion that allows you to control your appearance for 12 hours, and and when i went down for breakfast I thought I was alone in the house-" "And you decided to try it out…" Finished Harry looking at her.

"And why do you look like that?" Asked Harry pointing at her exposed belly. They had gone down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. "Well the potion reacts to thoughts, and I was thinking about my N.E.W.I.T.s and how I'll be 18 when I take them," She explained "And because then it changed me into this form." She said stretching, causing a button to pop off. "Man, I should have thought this through," She said, cupping her breasts. "This are heavy." She said. She looked up to see Harry quickly look away from her breasts. "Ill go wash this." He said getting the plates and heading for the sink.

Suddenly Ginny had an idea, she thought about Madam Rosemerta the attractive, curvy 23-year-old barmaid of The three broomsticks, Harry and her brother Ron were hypnotized every time they saw her, compared to Ginny, Madam Rosemerta was a goddess, 'For now…' She thought as she concentrated on what she wanted her body to look like…

Ginny started growing, slowly for Harry not to notice she thought as her waist thinned and her thighs expanded. As that happened her clothes became tighter and smaller, hugging her blossoming vaporous figure. She grew 5 inches taller and lastly she expanded her breasts from small perky B cups to amazing DD cups, 'This is going to be very fun… ' She thought as she stretched causing two more buttons to go flying through the air.

"Do you need some help with that." Asked Ginny in a sexy tone while placing her hands on his shoulders. Harry was startled, since when had Ginny been tall enough to place her hand on his shoulder, and even in her 18-year-old body she was barely 2 inches taller than him, but when harry turned around he wasn't facing Ginny's face, instead he was facing a pear of breasts that were strained by pajamas that were at least 5 sizes to small. "Do you like them?" Asked Ginny with a smirk on her face dew to the fact that Harry the boy who she secretly had a crush on was hypnotized by her image.

Harry was wordless, Ginny, Ron's cute little sister had turned into a vaporous woman. He knew he couldn't hide his hard-on for long, for she was tightly pressing him against her body. But Harry had to admit he was enjoying the view. He had always had a secret crush on her…

"Well?" Ginny said. "Do you like them?" She asked pressing Harry closer to the fleshy mounds hanging from her chest. "Um… Well… Err" Said Harry, not knowing how to continue. "What happened?" Asked Harry "Im not sure," Invented Ginny "I joust thought about you and this happened." She lied. "So you thought about me." Harry said surprised, 'Ginny likes me!' he thought as his erection grew a little. 'Her body changed because she thought about me…' He thought. "So you do like them." Ginny said interrupting his thoughts. His erection had brushed with her bare lap and she had noticed. "What?" Asked Harry. "You like me," Repeated Ginny. "Im going to stay like this the hole day!" She said as she let go of Harry. "What? No!" Said Harry. "Yes I will," She said bending down and giving Harry a nice view of her breasts. "And there's nothing you can do about it." She added smirking.

Harry returned to his room. There was no way to make Ginny stop, now that she was bigger than him she could easily overpower him. He decided to simply avoid her and went to take a shower.

Ginny watched as Harry entered the bathroom wearing nothing more than a towel before stripping and doing so herself, but before doing that she decided to take a look at her new body, from a scrawny teenager she had becalmed a

curvy woman with d-cup breasts, a tiny waist and a perfect bubble butt. This is going to be perfect. thought Ginny as she headed for the bathroom covering herself with nothing more than a towel wrapped tightly around her body, highlighting her amazing cleavage her flat belly and her bubble butt.

Harry was taking a shower when he hared something, must be my imagination he thought and he continued showering, unaware that the nonce he had named was the sound of Ginny locking the door of the bathroom.

Ginny sneaked into the bathroom, noticing Harry's outline on the shower curtain she prepared for what was about to happen. Slowly she unwrapped the towel that covered her vaporous body and entered the shower from behind unnoticed.

Harry was showering when suddenly two arms wrapped around his chest and two soft, warm mounds were pressed against his back. "Do you mind if I join you?" Asked Ginny seductively, Harry flinched, if he turned around he would be greeted by Ron's nude sister and she would see his privates, what would he do now?

Slowly Ginny moved her hands downward form Harry's chest into his ribs, and continued down to Harry's waist. Harry realized what she was about to do and broke free from her grip and looked at her…

She had becalmed a curvy woman with d-cup breasts with quarter sized nipples, a tiny waist and as Harry looked down he saw, for the first time in his life a woman's privates.

Ginny was delighted. As she stood there Harry looked at her, speechless, but what delighted her the most was the fact that Harry's member was slowly rising. "See you later." She said, and with a wink she got out of the bathroom and into her room.

Ginny was pleased by what had happened, she had given Harry a taste of what she was capable of and soon he would get more, but before continuing her plan Ginny wanted to see the extent of the potions power…

Ginny locked herself in her room and sat on her bed. She wanted to examine her body better before continuing.


End file.
